


It's Your Fault

by ITONNAAA



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Burning Showers, Death, Depressed!Karma, Depression, Ghost!Gakushuu, Graphic Description of Corpses, Ho-Bag!Gakushuu kinda, I tried a new style of writing kinda sorta, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Murderer!Karma, Suicide, Triggers, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITONNAAA/pseuds/ITONNAAA
Summary: Based upon some mashed ideas by kvotheunkvothe on tumblr, the Ultimate Angst prompts.  He didn't mean to do it.. He let his anger get out of hand.. Now he has to pay the price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!

"Gakushuu.. Gakushuu I'm sorry... Gakushuu come back... I-I didn't mean to do that to you... come back.... come back..." Karma sobbed. He held his knees close to his chest, rocking back and forth as he sat on the tile of their apartment shower. He was sitting there fully clothed, burning hot water pounding against his body. 

A day earlier he had pushed his lover off the roof of their apartment building, the result from a spur of anger. 

-A Day Before-

"Karma, p-please calm down.. i-it's not what you think!" Gakushuu cried, taking a few steps back from the enraged redhead. A few moments earlier he had run to the roof, trying to escape Karma who had been throwing numerous of their household objects at him. His books had given him bruises lining up and down his arms, a picture frame had given him a small cut on his collar bone, but his porcelain plate collection had done the worst damage. Cuts and bruises adorned his face and down his neck, blood drenching his white button up. Tears streamed down the blond's cheeks as he sobbed, trying to clear up the misunderstanding he was having.

"Oh YES because I cannot GET A BETTER IDEA of the GODDAMN SITUATION if I find YOU and that FUCKBOY on OUR BED in OUR HOME SUCKING EACHOTHER'S FACES OFF!" The redhead roared, throwing the last plate he had been holding at the other. Gakushuu screamed as another wound on his collar bone opened, blood gushing out of the new cut. 

"K-Karma please..please stop this... I didn't... I tried.. please..." the blond blubbered, and the redhead pushed him backwards.

"Am I not enough for you?" Karma seethed, pushing the blond back some more, making him only a few steps away from the edge "Is my love not enough for you?!"

"Karma t-the edge.. Please... I-I don't want to die... Please calm down…" Gakushuu cried. Karma grabbed his shirt collar, bringing his face only centimetres away from the violet-eyed boy. 

"You should value what you have in your life then" He whispered, then pushed the blonde away yet again. Gakushuu stumbled on the edge, then fell back with a blood curdling scream. Karma stared as his lovers body hit the cement below, by standers screaming as some of his blood splattered on them. It didn't quite hit Karma about what he had done until he stared at his lover's broken and limp body for a minute, his eyes widening with realization.

"GAKUSHUU!" 

-Back to Present-

He had lied to the police about the murder, saying that the man had jumped to escape from him. The guilt was eating away at him, and in less than twenty four hours he was at the brink of insanity. He hid his face in his knees, crying silently.  
"Gakushuu.." He whispered "G-Gakushuu please.."

"You want me to come back?" He heard, and his head shot up. His eyes met those familiar violet orbs that he was sure that he would never see again. 

"G-Gakushuu?" The redhead whispers, and the strawberry blonde tilted his head with a smile.

"Are you surprised to see me? I do live here too, Karma. Then again you killed me yesterday" Gakushuu says, his smile dropping into a pout "Why did you do that to me, Karma? I thought you loved me"

The redhead stayed silent as he surveyed the other's face, wondering if this was real or not. The blond looked like nothing had happened the day before. His bruises were gone, his wounds had vanished, even that small scar on his neck from when Karma had thrown a pencil at him had disappeared.

"Are you going to stay silent? Tsk tsk.. I thought you'd at least tell me, considering I was the victim. You're going to stay silent, aren't you? You've lied to your friends.. you lied to the police... that guilt must be eating away at you." The blond says in a sickly sweet tone, sitting farther away from the redhead. 

"Gakushuu... please forgive me.." The redhead begs, reaching out to the other. Gakushuu scoots closer, interlacing his fingers with the depressed man's.

Against Karma's burning, alive hands, the blond's hands were frigid- deathly frigid. If him being splattered on the pavement wasn't enough, then this definitely told the redhead he was dead.

The blond leaned his face into the redhead's, ghosting his lips over his living lover's. 

"I'll forgive you when you avenge me" He whispered, placing a cold, bone-chilling kiss on the redhead's lips. 

"You... You want me to kill myself?" Karma asks "B-But why?"

"It's simple, really. I'm furious with you. You murdered me over nothing." Gakushuu hisses and lets go of the redhead's hands. Anger bubbled up within Karma's chest, and he glared at the other through his drenched bangs.

"You cheated on me, Gakushuu. With him of all people... you knew how I felt about that skank but you STILL brought him to our home" The redhead says, his voice level growing. 

"It was just a KISS!" The blond shouts. Lights flickered and the water turned cold, but Karma could get less of a shit.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KISS ANYONE ELSE!" The redhead roars, throwing a bottle of shampoo at the other. The bottle went through the blond, hitting against the tile wall with an explosion of shampoo across the area. Gakushuu stared at his alive lover, tears running down his face. One by one the wounds he received prior to death starting to reappear. 

"Why do you hurt me.." He says softly. Now he looked like he did right before the golden-eyed man pushed him, the majority of his body covered in blood and bruises   
"It is because of you hurting me.. that I'm dead" He spat, and his body got worse. His right forearm just dangled around, and his head was bent to the left, a bone popping out on the right side of his neck. The left side of his face concaved at the temple, and his left eye was shut tight and his tears there turned to dark red blood. His button up was fully red now, and drooped in certain places. 

The redhead was terrified. Not of the appearance of his victim, but of what he had done. Gakushuu reached over again, putting his deformed hands on Karma's shoulders.

"Do you see why I want you dead now?" He rasped. The terrified man nodded, shakily hovering his hands over the other's face.

"I will... I will fix this..." the red-head whispers "I promise I will fix this" 

The man stood up and slowly walked out of the shower. He felt Gakushuu wrapping his arms around his neck, holding onto his back. He looked down to see the blond's bare bloody legs wrapped around his waist, and saw those blood stained hands clutching his shoulders. The thing was though, the skin underneath- 

It was a light grey. Before it had just been the violet-eyed male's regular pale-ish skin colour. Now he was grey, like he had embodied his corpse for the most definite final time. 

"Just think Karma" Gakushuu whispers as the redhead turns into their living room "This way we could be together forever" 

Karma walks out onto the balcony, slowly climbing up onto the railing. He sat on the railing with his legs facing the open air in front of him, and he looked out upon the city in which they had lived. He did not feel fear, nor sadness. He didn't feel anything really, only the small feeling that he was doing something right. 

"Are you ready, my love?" He heard to the right of him. He turned his head to the side, staring at the male who was now sitting next to him.

Gakushuu looked as he did when they first fell in love. His light strawberry blond hair blew slightly with the breeze, his violet orbs focused on Karma in a curious, observant manner. A broad smile decorated his face, like he had just recieved the best news in the entire world. 

Karma could understand the happiness his beloved was feeling, he was about to kill himself. 

"If I am going to be with you... If I'm going to make you happy... then I am ready for anything" The man says. The strawberry blond starts to hold his hand, then the two fall forward. The redhead kept his eyes on the other as they fell, quietly observing the changes in other. The pair had known eachother for nearly ten years, and Karma had practically watched him grow up. 

Now he was watching those ten years of maturing in a matter of seconds.   
He went from the young fifteen year old to the twenty one year old he was now in a matter of seconds. Every haircut, every sound he had gotten, all of it happened and then disappeared. As they neared closer to the ground he looked as he did before. The wounds came, then his body dismorphed to the corpse of fifteen hours ago. Then, his skin turned grey, his eyes filmed over, and then the last thing Karma saw was the corpse staring at him with tear filled eyes. 

"I'll see you very soon" he heard, and then he hit the ground with a flash of red. 

"Very.. very soon..." 

Bonus

The body of Karma Akabane was reported to be found a few minutes afterwards, next to him the corpse of Gakushuu Asano. It was reported that the previous night he had breached the security and stolen the body of his late lover from their city hospital morgue. Few witnesses saw him fall, saying that he dragged the body down with him.   
It was also discovered the man had pushed Asano-san the day before, and suspected that the man had gone mad. A friend of his, whom will remain unnamed, made a statement about the man's behaviours within the previous twelve hours. 

"Karma seemed.. quite out of it after Asano-kun died. He seemed distant and was constantly talking to himself, and when he got home he had just climbed into his shower fully clothed. I found it really strangee, and tried to help him but he turned me away. I thought it was just the fact that his partner died... but obviously I was wrong."

Akabane Karma's funeral will be held in a week from now, at the same time as Asano Gakushuu's. The pair will be buried together, as loved one's of the two thought it was Akabane-san's intention to go together.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Whoops. That was like the darkest thing I have ever written... Hehehe.
> 
> QUICK SHOUT OUTS TO NERDY_JD AND 3_SPOOKY_5_U   
> I have a new found love for them <3


End file.
